


Skating Father and Son

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Implied Drugged Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Party Boy Viktor, Yakov Is Viktor's Skating Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Viktor irritates Yakov.  He pushes Yakov's buttons.  He drives Yakov up the wall.  Before Viktor, Yakov had a full head of hair.Yakov loves his crazy skater son.  Viktor loves his cranky coach dad.





	Skating Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Viktor/Yakov
> 
> [Prompt](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2): “I need you.”

Viktor was twenty-three, a champion, an Olympic gold medalist, a flirt, a party boy, a celebrity… in short, there were a lot of people who would love to have his life. Those people never saw this part of it. Viktor had shown up to the rink looking like death warmed over, and then ruined practice for a while after he threw up on the ice. While they waited for the mess to be cleaned up and the ice to be resurfaced, Yakov had done what he could to help Viktor’s headache and queasy stomach. Greasy food, a shot of vodka, and as much water as he could force Viktor to drink later, the ice was ready. Yakov banned Viktor from doing any jumps, Viktor didn’t listen, and after the fourth fall, Yakov yanked him off the ice again and dragged him to a back room. “You’re better than this. Explain yourself.”

“I would if I could remember anything. I went to a party with Chris, there was a pretty girl, musical voice, amazing legs, looked like a dancer… I woke up at a hotel this morning, by myself, without my wallet or any memory of how I got there. Chris, too. We’ve checked our phones and we seem to have had a good time…”

“Too good, it would seem. You got robbed. Do I need to send you to get tested?”

“Maybe. There were a couple condom wrappers, but there’s no way to prove anything.”

“Dammit, Vitya. You are a competitive athlete with a massive fanbase. It’s a good thing you don’t have any competitions before you’d come up for drug testing. Be smarter than this.”

“Yakov? Why do you still put up with me?”

“Because you’re my skater. You’re a damn good skater. You know that.”

“You have lots of talented skaters. You could have any skater in Russia you wanted. Why do you put up with me?”

“You could have any coach in the world. There are coaches out there who would drop everything and move to Russia for the opportunity to coach you. You know that, too.”

“Not after they’d talked to you and realized what a pain in the ass I am. I’m not worth it.”

“Stop that. I’m hard on you because I have to be, but…”

“See? You have to be hard on me. Someone else… like Celestino Cialdini? He’s a great coach. He’s a nice guy. If he were my coach, I’d probably show up to competitions drunk if I hadn’t already managed to get myself killed, because he couldn’t keep me from being an idiot the way you do. I need you, Yakov. I know it, and so do you. You could take any skater with a reasonable amount of talent and make him great. You’re the only coach who could make me what I am. So why haven’t you ever given up on me? Or threatened to, because I’m getting too out of control?”

Yakov’s heart swelled. He loved Viktor like a son, but he was never entirely sure how Viktor felt about him. “I’m hard on you because I have to be, not because it’s the only way to control you, but because it’s the only way I know how to be. Maybe with a different coach, like Cialdini, you wouldn’t act out because you wouldn’t feel like you need to rebel against your hardass coach.”

“You think this is me acting out against you?”

“Not on purpose, but you’re still at the age where you’d rebel against your parents, and the stricter the parent, the bigger the rebel.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Viktor got to his feet and hugged Yakov. “I don’t think this is a rebellion. I think I’m just an impulsive person who lacks common sense, and nothing anyone could have done would have changed that. I do try to behave myself most of the time, because I know it reflects on you.”

“If this is you trying to behave yourself I’d hate to see you just letting loose.” It was out before Yakov could think about it. He never said he was a good model of restraint and discipline.

Viktor, thankfully, took it well. “See what I mean?”

“Yes. Okay. Go get tested, go home and sleep this off, come back tomorrow morning ready to work your ass off. If you go out partying again tonight, I will withdraw you from Europeans. Does that work for you? I’m not threatening to stop coaching you. I can’t. Not unless I think it’s time for you to find a new coach because I can’t keep you where you want to be.”

“The day you can’t coach me is the day I’ll retire.” Viktor hugged him again before leaving, and Yakov sat on his desk to calm down and get the hardass back up before going out to deal with Mila. For a skater in juniors, she was good – but she was exhausting, too.


End file.
